rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends Unite
If you heard the legends then you enjoy this story was created by Ghost Archer and recreated by RGGAM and Blackstardragon The History of Duel Monsters Prologues: Duel Monsters, GX, 5Ds, ZEXAL, and ARC-V Duel Monsters Era A few months after the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi Muto was relaxing in his grandfather's game shop when he got a visit from his friend Joey Wheeler. While they reminisced about their efforts in the Battle City Finals, Yugi received a package from his longtime rival, Seto Kaiba. Inside is a video tape with a recording of the company president challenging him to a Duel at the Kaiba Dome. Though a bit confused as to how he is challenging him once again, Yugi accepts the challenge and brings Joey, Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner along. There, the two competitors meet in the duel field. However, before the duel begins, Kaiba reveals the Millennium Puzzle, salvaged from the ruins of the Wdjat temple in Egypt and assembled using KaibaCorp technology. Yugi is clueless as to how Kaiba found the Puzzle after it and the rest of the Millennium Items were buried in the ruins and assembled it in hours, something Yugi took over eight years to complete. The KaibaCorp president knew that there's only one person worthy of giving him a challenge, and that person was the Pharaoh, Atem. As much as Yugi wanted to tell Kaiba that there's no way to call the spirit of the Puzzle, Kaiba convinced him to bring him here, which oddly worked when Atem appeared in Yugi's place. To ensure that this Duel is played fairly, Atem put a handicap on himself by dueling him without the Egyptian God cards, the three most powerful cards in Duel Monsters history. Though this shocked everyone present, Kaiba accepts the handicap and prepares for the ultimate rematch. Over the course of the Duel, Kaiba has backed Atem into a corner after he destroyed his Dust Tornado and Spellbinding Circle Trap Cards as well as his Dark Magician Girl. He was now free to summon his ultimate monster: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. With no cards in his hand and his only means of defense destroyed, Atem has no chance of defeating Kaiba. But as he was prepared to accept defeat, he remembered the creed Yugi's grandfather always gave him: always believe in the Heart of the Cards. Following his advice, he begins his turn by drawing the very card that could turn the tide: Card of Sanctity. With the six cards he drew from its effect, Atem brought back his Dark Magician Girl and called out his best monster: the Dark Magician. Kaiba told him that they are too weak to take down his White Dragon, but Atem proved him wrong with one final card: Dark Magic Twin Burst. Kaiba gasped in fear as Dark Magician's Attack Power rose to 4500, just enough to blast the Dragon out of the sky. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combined their power and attacked the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Twin Dark Magic Attack. Refusing to accept defeat at the Pharaoh's hands again, Kaiba commands his Dragon to push the attack back with White Lightning. When the two attacks collide, they're at equal strength. Suddenly, as the attacks push each other back, a sudden flash of light erupted from the point of collision and engulfed the Kaiba Dome and everyone in it. And it wasn't just the Kaiba Dome. All of Domino City and eventually the entire world was swallowed by the mysterious light. GX Era Three months have passed since Nightshroud's defeat and Jaden Yuki returns to his home of Duel Academy, though that hasn't changed. He then received a video message from his rival Chazz Princeton, calling him to the Obelisk Duel Arena for a three-month anniversary exhibition Duel. There, he is reunited with his old friends. Even Syrus Truesdale's older brother Zane is there, having recovered from a heart condition that the Underworld deck caused. While Dr. Vellian Crowler announces the competitors, he is scared off the arena by Pharaoh, the cat that belonged to the late Professor Banner. A few turns later, Chazz has his Armed Dragon LV7 and destroys Jaden's Elemental HERO Bladedge with its special ability. The Slifer Red student retaliates by activating Elemental Mirage, which revives Bladedge. Having no choice, Chazz tributes Armed Dragon LV7 to upgrade it to Armed Dragon LV10. Jaden is impressed by how much Chazz has improved, and Chazz shows his strength by commanding his new monster to attack Bladedge. The impact crushes Bladedge easily. Jaden reminds Chazz that luck wasn't how he saved Duel Academy from the forces of entities like the Light of Destruction; it was the belief that one card can turn the tide of battle. And that one card is one Jaden cherished since his childhood: Elemental HERO Neos. He summons it to the field with a combination of Monster Reincarnation and Elemental HERO Necroshade. Using Common Soul and Neos Force, Jaden strengthens Neos to 4100. Aster points out that with Neos Force, the attack points of the monster Neos destroys is dealt to Chazz as damage. Jaden calls for his finishing attack. Not wanting to lose to Jaden again, Chazz commands his Armed Dragon LV10 to intercept the attack, despite the warnings of the three Ojama brothers. Winged Kuriboh appears beside the Slifer Red, convincing him to stop the attack. Jaden asks why and his answer came in the form of a strange light that formed at the point of collision. As the light grew, it absorbed everything it touched. 5Ds Era Yusei Fudo, a Signer who bears the Mark of the Crimson Dragon Head has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident, a cataclysmic phenomenon that nearly shook New Domino City to its core. After a leisurely ride through New Domino City, he's met with his other Signer friends. To get him out of his somber phase, Leo, bearing the Mark of the Dragon Heart, suggests that one of them Duels him, and Jack Atlas, owner of the Mark of the Dragon Wings, is the perfect candidate, since they've dueled more times than they can remember. Yusei is able to bring out his best monster: Stardust Dragon while Jack counters with his own ace monster: Red Dragon Archfiend. Yusei's cards made Stardust Dragon strong enough to destroy Jack's dragon, but Jack fights back, not wanting his dragon to go down without a fight. As the attacks collide and push each other back, the Marks of the Crimson Dragon began to resonate. The collision created a white light that enveloped New Domino City and everyone in it. ZEXAL Era Yuma Tsukumo is an energetic boy who loves to duel, but his skills leave a lot to be desired. One day, during a duel with the bully Shark, also known as Reginald Kastle, he met a dueling spirit named Astral, who was struck with amnesia and pieces of his memories are contained in Number cards. One such Number fell into Yuma's hands: Number 39: Utopia. ARC-V Era Yuya Sakaki, a fun loving dueltainer, who dreams to be the greatest dueltainer like his father. Chapters The History of Duel Monsters Duel Monsters Era GX era 5Ds era ZEXAL era ARC-V era Legends Meet Duel in the Darkspace Pt 1 Duel in the Darkspace Pt 2 The Duel Monsters Resistance Ready to Train Decoy Squad, Part 1 Decoy Squad, Part 2 Casts Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends Unite/Cast Trivia This is the combination of RGGAM and Ghost Archers story to see RGGAM's Legends unite version click this link Category:Stories Category:Crossovers